1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a headset assembly, and more particularly to a headset assembly with a recording function for communication, which has speakers and microphones and is capable of integrating a recording function and a noise reduction function.
2. Related Art
Earphone is an indispensable accessory in current portable electronic products (such as mobile phones, MP3 players, and personal digital assistants (PDAs)). In recent years, with the rapid popularization of mobile phones, a headset assembly formed by an earphone and a microphone in combination provides a hand-free receiver function of mobile phones for users, thus achieving security and convenience in call.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a conventional headset assembly. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional headset assembly 10 is electrically connected to a mobile phone 20, and includes a left earphone 11, a right earphone 12, and a microphone 13. The left earphone 11 and the right earphone 12 are connected to the microphone 13, and then connected to the mobile phone 20. A left speaker 111 is disposed in the left earphone 11, and a right speaker 121 is disposed in the right earphone 12, such that a user may use the headset assembly 10 in combination with the mobile phone 20 for communication, that is, use the left speaker 111 and the right speaker 121 for receiving an audio signal, and use the microphone 13 for transmitting an audio signal. If a music playing module is disposed in the mobile phone 20, a music signal may also be transmitted through the left speaker 111 and the right speaker 121.
The conventional headset assembly 10 has been already provided the most basic functions of communication and music listening required for users. However, if a single accessory can perform more functions, the users can pay more attention to immerse various multimedia, and the trouble of carrying different accessories for achieving different functions can be eliminated.